Stupid Move
by The Frisky Firelily
Summary: Simon notices something odd about the ladies of Serenity. Explores the relationships that have formed 3 years post-BDM, as well as the ramifications of said relationships. Not angsty, just happy. R/J, S/K, Z/W, M/I. Book and Wash survived
1. The Calendar

**Title:** Stupid Move

**Chapter:** Stupid Move

**Pairings:** R/J, S/K, Z/W, M/I

**Disclaimer:** Don't be daft, I own nothing.

**A/N: **I originally wrote and posted this a few days ago, but reread it and it just wasn't up to scratch. So here is an updated version, with more chapters added, and hopefully a bit more sense! The main story is set 3 years after the BDM (at which point I have River at 20, Simon at 28, Mal at 36, Zoe at 35, Wash and Jayne at 33, Inara at 25, and Kaylee at 23. I am aware these ages are not correct! This is solely for the sake of the story.) There will be ongoing flashbacks detailing the relationships between characters. Please suspend your disbelief and try to enjoy!

**STUPID MOVE**

**Present Day (3 Years Post-BDM)**

It started, as most things did for Simon Tam these days, with Kaylee. Beautiful, earthy, charming Kaylee, the love of his life, his wife and best friend; smart, adorable Kaylee...had thrown a wrench at his head.

He didn't really think he'd earnt said wrench, he'd merely inquired (as politely as possible), as to when her period was due. Normally he wouldn't dare ask such questions, afterall a womans right to talk about such things was solely their own, but he'd noticed some odd behaviour of late. She'd been crying about the oddest things lately, most recently a bowl she'd accidently knocked over in the kitchen. She'd also been strangely snippy, when usually it took a great deal to incite such behaviour.

And then there was the nausea, which was initially attributed to another one of Wash's miserable dinners, but such an explanation couldn't be used three days later. All in all he was merely curious as her doctor, rather than her husband, as to her physical wellbeing.

However when his oh so polite enquiry was met with a scream of rage and a wrench making friends with his left temple, Simon decided it best to do a check of her medical records. All her vaccinations were up to date, they hadn't been planetside long enough for her to contract anything strange, and overall she should be in perfect health.

On a whim Simon referred to the calendar he had hidden in a back cabinet of the infirmary. It was solely knowledge of the males on the boat, and hadn't even intially been at that. It had started at dinner one night.

**2 and ½ Years Ago (6 Months Post-BDM)**

Mal looked up as Jayne entered the dining room with a large bottle of whisky and sat down heavily. He raised an eyebrow at the black eye his merc was sporting, and also noticed the beginning of a swollen lip as the large man held out two glasses and poured a liberal dose into each.

"Jayne, I'd make a comment about you coming on ta me, but I'm thinkin' that beautiful black eye and nice addition to your lip are tellin' another story. Our resident psychic have something to say?" Mal smirked at the morose looking man as he sighed and eyed his captain.

"I wouldn' be sa damn snarky iffen I was you cap'n." Jayne pointed to his left eye, almost completely swollen shut, and sighed. "This is from my wife," he pointed to his lip, which Mal could now see was split, "And this here is from your fine lady." Mal's smirk died. Inara, known for her grace and compsure even when dealing with the crude mercenary, had split Jayne's lip. That could only mean one thing. He sighed and gestured to the second glass.

"You gonna fill that up?" Jayne did as he was told, pouring a liberal dose into his captain's glass, and refilling his own, which was already half empty. Mal raised his left arm, bringing Jayne's attention to four deep scratch marks. The younger man frowned sympathetically. "So, what'd ya say to her?"

"Nothin', really, I just asked iffen she needed anything done. She was in the kitchen tryna make 'er tea, and kept stopping and snifflin'. Was just tryna be nice! Stupid move." Jayne sighed, and Mal couldn't help but commiserate with him. "Yeah, I was only asking if something was wrong earlier. She was crying and I tried to hold her. Might've squeezed her a little too tightly. Stupid move." However before he could provide any words of wisdom, Simon chose that moment to all but run into the dining room, closing the door he went to, before running across the room and closing the other just as quickly. He turned to the other two.

"Ah, wonderful." He held up his right hand which was firmly holding his own bottle of whisky. "We're going to need this too." He quickly grabbed another glass and sat down. Jayne and Mal shared a look.

"Ah, Simon, not that I mind you joinin' in the drinkin' or anythin', but why 'xactly are ya needing some liquid comfort as well?" Mal was fairly sure he knew what was wrong with Inara, and could summon as fair guess as to why River had chosen to exact her vengence on her oversized husband, but was confused as Simon moaned and gestured to Jayne's face.

"I'm not sure who made those but I'll see you a black eye, one split lip, and raise you this." He turned his face to reveal one pink cheek with a definite handprint, before adding "and this", and raising his shirt just enough to reveal the rapidly darkening bruise on his hip. The bright pink handprint on Simon's cheek stood out against the long puckered scar that now ran from his cheekbone to his jaw, another result of Miranda.

"I asked if she needed any help with the engine. Stupid move." Mal sighed, gesturing to Jayne, who promptly filled Simon's glass.

Mal sighed. "This is ridiculous, we're hiding from our women in the damn kitchen and comparing bruises like war wounds." The intended tirade was brought to an abrupt halt by the quick entrances of both Wash and Book. Wash, like Simon, was sporting a fat lip, whilst Book just looked a tad smug. Wash smiled lopsidedly at the whisky already on the table.

"Oh thank god, I didn't have a lot left. Meant to stock up a while ago but ever since the baby I figured I wouldn't need it as much." Jayne raised an eyebrow as the pilot and the preacher sat at the remaining seats around the table. "Zoe's big as a damn house by now so I'm purt' sure she ain't giving you the same hell the rest of us 're goin' through."

Wash rolled his eyes, before holding out the glass he'd brought with him. He gestured to his face. "This is my own fault, made the mistake of asking my lovely wife if she wanted to go shopping for some bigger clothes. Stupid, stupid, stupid move." The other men, sans Book, raised their glass and joined in for the salute. Mal looked over at Jayne.

"You ain't never said what it was you did that pissed off your wife. The other women I understand but River? She's bout as patient with you as I've ever seen a person. The girl is unnaturally calm these days. So go on, what'd you do ta piss off the our little witch." Jayne blushed, the colour mixing horribly with his black eyes and swollen lip. He mumbled something incoherent. Book pressed his lips together tightly.

Simon smirked. The mercenary couldn't have surprised the crew more when just two months after Miranda he'd married the Reader. In fact the only two people who didn't seem surprised were River and Simon. River, because, well, psychic. And Simon because he knew to never underestimate the ability of his charming little mei mei to get what she wanted. However pleased he was that his sister was happy, he also couldn't pass up an opportunity for torture.

"Say again?" Jayne glared but said, a little louder, "I might've thought a little loudly at 'er." Wash blinked and Mal raised an eyebrow. "What the hell did you think that was bad enough for her ta do that?" If possible Jayne blushed even deeper, glancing uncomfortably at Simon, who was now laughing outright. Their initial uneasy truce had slowly been developing into an actual friendship, and talking about the Doc's mei mei like this didn't seem wise. He chose his next words carefully.

"I might've been thinkin' on her a little in'ppropriately...and might've had a mental image or two...an' she may have not liked me thinkin' on her like that when she's feelin'...poorly." He trailed off, though the other men nodded sagely. Book looked in abject pain at this point. Finally Wash looked around confused.

"Hang on, I get why Zoe's acting weird, it's kinda obvious what with the giant bump in her stomach," he looked fearfully around as if expecting his wife to pop up, and when she didn't he continued. "But the girls are all very much not pregnant. Are you saying that River...and Inara...and Kaylee...but how?" Simon sighed, "It's a common occurrence; when women live in close proximety to one another their menstrual cycles can synch up, in fact it's a predictable phenomenom." Mal, Jayne and Wash all shared a look of terror, which matched the dawning fear growing on Simon's face.

"But that means..."

"Every month..."

"All of them?

"Oh holy god..."

At this point Book couldn' help himself. He coughed, then he giggled, before finally bursting into the loudest, most manical laughter any of them had ever heard from the older man. Tears rolled down his eyes, and when he finally gained some semblance of control over himself, he looked down the table at the four men. "And you think it's strange that I'm celibate."

Mal almost would have laughed if Jayne's glare at the preacher hadn't been so damn glowery. He cleared his throat and took on his best Captain demeanour.

"Alright Doc, what do we do?" Simon shrugged helplessly. "Short of tracking the cycle and stocking up on whisky and ice packs I don't see much else we can do."

Mal looked thoughtfully into his glass, which Jayne was filling up yet again. His eyes were starting to unfocus just the tiniest bit, and his brain was travelling slower than normal. He looked up, noting smugly that the other men, bar the Shepard, were all also starting to look a little tipsy.

"Then that's what we do! We keep an eye on things, buy whisky, and hide. Yesh, letsh do that." The other men all looked agreeable to this plan. Well, it was his plan, and he was the Captain. Was a good plan too.

"Now...we got more whisky?"

**Present Day (3 Years Post-BDM)**

Since that day Simon had promised to allow the other men access to the calendar, so that they could have fair warning of when their wives may be feeling...a little off. As he glanced at the calendar he frowned. Kaylee was due two weeks ago. He stood up and opened he cupboard containing the feminine hygeine products. None had been taken. None?

That couldn't be right. He glanced back at the calendar, his eyes widening as a few key moments in the last few weeks flashed through his brain.

Zoe, having just put 3 year old Jason to bed, wincing as she stood up and her arm brushed her chest.

Inara, looking pale and drawn, sipping her green tea very slowly whilst complaining of a headache.

River, with a bright flush to her cheeks, spinning slowly in the cargo bay and humming to herself whilst holding her stomach.

Kaylee's nausea.

Simon's eyes looked ready to pop out of his head. None of the feminine hygeine products had been taken for at least a month and a half. Which could only mean one thing.

They were gonna need a hell of a lot more whisky.

A/N I know it's jumping around a little bit, it probably will for a while, but hopefully the flashbacks will fit well rather than be overly frustrating. And I know that the idea they would all be pregnant at the same time is a little unrealistic, but it's fanfiction so please just try to run with it. Please review!


	2. Zoe and Wash Part 1

**Title:** Stupid Move

**Chapter:** Zoe and Wash Part 1

**Pairings: **R/J, Z/W, S/K, M/I

**Disclaimer: **Nuthin', got it?

**A/N:** Flashbacks are in italics.

**WASH AND ZOE**

**2 Weeks Post-BDM**

Zoe glanced down at her husband snoring quietly in the hospital bed. It had been a week since the terrifying events of Miranda and the battle on Mr. Universe's moon and she still couldn't fully get her head around everything.

"_I am a leaf on the wind, I – gah!" Wash gasped for air as he felt a steel vice grip his wrist and yank him to the side, slamming him into the co-pilot chair. He shook his head to clear it before glancing up at the enormous brown eyes of River Tam. She held his gaze calmly, before moving out of the way, passing through the doorway to gather the others. As she passed Zoe she felt a hand rest on her shoulder._

_The girl raised her head a gave Zoe a small smile: "She can't fly without him, and he shouldn't have to." And then she left._

_Zoe was a stoic woman at the best of times, but now she was beyond speechless. She knew to her dying day should would never forget the sight of the bridge at that moment. Like scar tissue burned into the back of her eyelids she would always see the image of her fallen captain, her shocked and pale husband, and the tiny girl who had pulled him away._

_For the rest of her life should would see the massive sharpened pole that had been thrown through Serenity's front window. For the rest of her life should would see said pole impaled straight through the pilots chair, her husbands chair._

_And as she looked down at her still shaking husband, as she met his eyes and felt the tears rising up in her own, as she thought about the reality of what just happened, she knew something else as well._

_She owed River everything._

Zoe blinked as she came back into herself when she realised Simon had approached her. The stuffy clothing was gone now, swapped temporarily for medical scrubs. Zoe knew from the look in Simon's eye that he would never again dress that way by choice, that the last of his "prissy" airs had now disappeared. She smiled softly as he approached, noting the long bandage covering his cheek. He'd almost lost his eye when the ceiling had partially broken as the Alliance soldiers stormed in, but thankfully the doctors had saved it.

"Zoe, I was wondering if you had a minute. There is something I was unable to discuss with you prior to Miranda." Zoe's smile grew minutely, she knew what the doctor was goin to say. "How long?"

Simon smiled, and Zoe could see in him that man he was turning into, and approved greatly. "About 2 months, so in about 7 months we'll be welcoming baby Washbourne." Zoe felt her eyes tear up and ducked her head, before clearing her throat and straightening her shoulders.

"Thank you Simon, we'll take a little private time if that's alright with you." Simon nodded and moved away, towards where Kaylee was recouperating. Zoe watched Wash slowly wake up as she stroked his cheek.

"Hey wifey, how goes it?" Zoe was grateful then that Simon had pulled the curtains shut, because she knew she was close to losing her self-control. Wash looked briefly alarmed before noticing the smile on her face. Her stroked her hair gently with his left hand, the other wrist having been broken during River's forceful rescue. "What is it?" Her voice caught in her throat as she spoke.

"Husband, we made a person." Zoe held herself together as her husband grinned hugely, whooped loudly, pulled his stiches and grimaced. She watched happily as he began talking about their future little one, the harsh hospital lights and thin gown failing to dim the intense joy in his eyes. The spoke for two hours before his exhaustion became overwhelming.

After he had fallen back to sleep Zoe left his side for the first time all day, and headed down the hallway towards the waiting room, which was now empty except for one small girl. She stood in the doorway for a moment, taking in River's tired, pale appearance. She had refused to sleep all week, saying she couldn't sleep until the dam broke, that she must keep watch until then.

Zoe had seen her silently travel from room to room, standing over each injured crew member silently, her ongoing vigil quickly becoming less of a nusience and more a comforting factor of their recovery. She was thin, thinner than Zoe had ever seen her, the effect enhanced by the massively oersized black hoodie she was wearing over her dress. Her slim legs were drawn up to her chest, the huge combat boots looking out of place on her dancer feet.

Zoe glanced down at her own gear, her boots polished to regulation, a comfort to fall back on during stressful times. Across the room River's skin looked translucent, veins visible across her frail hands, and her hair was a tangled mass around her pale face. But those ancient eyes, huge liquid brown pools, revealed only peace and calm, and Zoe knew then what she had been waiting for. She crossed the room and sat down next to the girl, looking straight ahead as she began to speak.

"I've always been like this. My mother called me a "grey fortress" , even at 5. I always stayed calm, kept my head, knew what the best action was. Until he came along. Until this irritating, loud, colourful man came in and made me laugh and suddenly all those walls came down and there was just me standing there. They call it falling in love for a reason, and you can imagine how hard it would have been for someone like me."

Zoe took a deep breath, refusing to even glance at River, needing to say this to someone.

"Thing about falling is that occasionally, if you're really lucky, there's someone there who'll catch you. And that's what he did. And when you did what you did the other day, you caught us both. And our unborn child. You caught three people that day and you saved them."

Zoe felt the tears start, burning and dripping as she spoke, trailing down her face, and knew she'd never been so happy to be crying, knew that she wished she could save these tears forever.

"You stopped them from taking away my everything. And I don't think I'll ever be able to express what that meant. But I can try." She turned to River finally, saw the large eyes filled with unshed tears. She knew that River could see what was about to happen. Zoe took River's icy hands and slowly placed them on either side of her temple. She uttered one word. "Look."

River did. She saw fear and pain and control and fighting. She saw bloody battle and loneliness. She saw Mal, the straight and true companion. She saw Inara and Kaylee, felt a bond like sisters. She saw Jayne, irritation and mistrust and amusement. She saw her and Simon, saw the fear of change and concern.

And then through all these dark images she saw light, burning bright and solid. She saw laughter and tears and joy and redemption. She saw that moment, saw the bridge, and felt her heart stop. She saw a dark little angel pulling Wash to safety. She saw hope and happiness.

She saw love.

As she pulled her hands away River's face was awash with tears, and Zoe knew what the girl had seen. Both women held hands for a moment, the enormity of what might have happened now known to each of them. River offered a calm nod to the older woman.

"And now future." Zoe smiled and nodded, rising to return to her husband. She turned back in the doorway to study the girl, who still had that peaceful look in her eye, which looked at odds with her tear tracked cheeks. She glanced at the girl's attire. The giant black sweatshirt swamped her, and looked big enough to fit Jayne. Infact as she looked closer at the image of a naked woman emblazoned on the front a thought suddenly occurred.

"That's a mighty nice sweatshirt you've got there River, looks a little big for you though." Zoe saw the younger girl offer up a secretive smile. "No, perfect fit."

Zoe's hand went to her throat, feeling the leather thong tied around her neck and remembering her wedding night, dressed in nothing but the tie and one of Wash's horrible hawaiian shirts.

And Zoe knew exactly what she meant.

**A/N:** Please review, I hope I've got the character voices right. I know Zoe is stoic but I thought of how much she would feel she owed River, and thought if she ever did speak personally, that'd be the time. Hope you're enjoying this!


	3. Zoe and Wash Part 2

**Title: S**tupid Move

**Chapter:** Zoe and Wash Part 2

**Pairings: **R/J, Z/W, S/K, M/I

**Disclaimer**: As before, I own nothing.

**WASH AND ZOE (part 2)**

**Present Day (3 Years Post-BDM)**

Wash quietly climbed down into the old bunk he used to share with Zoe. Since Jason came along he and Zoe had been sharing one of the passenger dorms, River's old room to be exact. Wash smiled as he remembered Zoe's grumbling about moving too far from the captain, until said captain asked how she planned to climb down into their bunk with a "big ol' belly". At which point Zoe had shown what was referred to as an "uncharacteristic display of temper" by Simon, and a "giant hissy fit" by Jayne. And that was all that was said about moving rooms.

Wash moved quickly to where their bed had once stood, kneeling beside his wife on the floor. He stretched his legs out and leaned back against the bulkhead, waiting patiently. It was well past midnight, and he'd woken to find his wife was no longer in their bed. She sat now, still and silent, looking straight ahead. Wash took in her tumble of dark corkscrew curls, her chocolate shoulders offset by the white t-shirt she'd procured from him as sleeping attire. Her legs were tucked under her, giving her an oddly vulnerable appearance, but her steeled posture and straight gaze were entirely Zoe.

Wash smiled to himself. The woman was just as stunning now as she had been the day he'd first seen her. He felt an inappropriate desire to nuzzle her neck but reigned it in. He knew she had to do this, knew he needed to simply wait patiently until she was ready to talk about it. Finally, after ten minutes of sitting still (which Wash felt was a record for him) Zoe spoke.

"Again." Wash smiled wider than before. She still hadn't taken her eyes off the wall ahead, but he saw the tiniest quirk to her mouth as she spoke. He relaxed, inching up her t-shirt, and placing one pale hand on her dark stomach.

"Yup, again. Who's in there this time?" He felt his wife relax into his touching, leaning her head against his shoulder. Her rich voice was coated with laughter, "Husband, I'm not River, I've got

bout as much clue as you do. Simon came to me this afternoon, wanted to run the test for some reason. I'd thought about it but it wasn't 'til I saw the result that I knew for sure."

Wash was grinning now, and his expression was matched by his wife's as she finally turned to face him head on. They both sat there for a moment, just drinking in the joy of the other, his hand still resting on her still flat stomach. They both knew what the other was thinking, both knew they were picturing Jason, with his mocha skin and striking blue eyes, his wide flashing smile and occasional stoic frown. Their 3 year old baby boy was going to be a big brother soon.

Finally Wash could contain himself no longer. He knew it had to be said, and Zoe knew before he opened his mouth exactly what he would say. Despite their differences, they were as in tune to one another as a couple could possibly be. And so this came as no surprise.

"We're gonna need more dinosaurs."

A/N Yes, a little on the silly side, but I love them so :) Please review!


	4. Mal and Inara

**Title:** Stupid Move

**Chapter: **Mal and Inara

**Pairings:** R/J, Z/W, S/K, M/I

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still nothin'.

**A/N:** Damn, Mal and Inara are hard to write...here's hoping. Flashbacks in italics.

**MAL AND INARA**

**Present Day (3 Years Post-BDM)**

Mal was at his wits end. He'd never been a man to claim much in he way of patience, and what little he currently possessed was all but finished. He'd tried everything. And he'd gone about it just as he should.

Well...maybe not exactly as he should. Maybe referring to Inara's headache as a "woman's issue" wasn't a brilliant idea. And maybe deciding that her tossing and turning at night was some kind of foreplay was a little on the insensitive side. And possibly he shouldn't have marched into the shuttle she now used solely for clients without knocking and demanding she tell him what was wrong because he was the captain and had a right to know wasn't a brilliant idea.

But in his defence they'd only been married two months, barely enough to time understand the basics, let alone be ready for more complicated issues. Again, saying this to his wife might have been a poor move. Truth be told he was terrified. Terrified that she was regretting her admittedly insane decision to be his wife. Terrified she missed her old life, back when clients were after her as a companion rather than a therapist, back when she didn't have to see his ugly mug every morning she woke up in their bunk. Terrified that despite being together almost 3 years she wanted out.

"_What did you mean you don't know?"_

_If anyone questioned him afterward as to why he felt the need to march into Inara's shuttle in the middle of he night and start questioning her while she struggled to wake up, Mal would have no possible answer for them._

"_Mal, what? Why are you here?" Inara held the bedsheet across her barely covered chest, but not before Mal saw an expanse of smooth golden skin that made his mouth water. Which in turn fueled his apparent anger._

"_You said you didn't know. That ain' t good enough. You're back. You stayed in the hospital with us. You helped redo the ship. And now you're just...here. And I don't know why." Inara bit back the tears she felt welling up in her eyes, remembering their stay in the hospital. Remembering waiting by Mals' beside for days until he woke up. Remembering sneaking away when he first awoke so he didn't know she'd been there._

"_Serenity is my home Mal, that's why I'm here, regardless of whether you want me or not you did say I could stay." Mal's jaw twitched at that formal tone, and finally everything came gushing out._

"_Whether I want you to...Inara are you insane. You tellin' me you ain't seen it, ain't felt it? That's you're job ain't it, knowin' what's goin' on without words, amongst other things. You couldn't even be bothered coming to visit my end of the damn hospital when I was laid up, so why the hell do you care what I want?" Inara's dark eyes flashed and Mal was taken aback by the pain in her tone._

"_I was there Mal. I was there when they hauled you, broken and bloody, into the operating room and Simon almost killed himself trying to save you. I was there making sure the nurses brought all your meds, holding your hand and counting heartbeats, telling the doctors every little change you exhibited. Don't you dare question whether I was there or not." She was standing at this point, battle ready, and looked beyong pain, beyond fear. She looked exhausted and still furious. She failed to notice her skimpy gown, barely past her thighs, and the single candle she left burning illuminated her skin, her dark hair shining. She had never looked more beautiful._

_Mal felt every bit of anger and fire inside him evaporate. He couldn't do this anymore, couldn't pretend anymore. _

"_Be mine." Inara's eyes widened. "What did you say?"_

_Mal's voice was thick with exhaustion, resignation and hope. "Be mine. I can't do this anymore. I don't wanna do it anymore. I have never in my life met anyone who made me as crazy as you do. So I figure I should be allowed to spend my time making you crazy back. No more games 'Nara. Quit being a companion. I'm in love with you. Be mine."_

_Inara had never seen that look in his eyes, such naked honesty and emotion, and knew her own eyes reflected his look. He'd stepped forward whilst speaking, still not touching her, but barely a breath away. Inara looked away from his eyes to the rest of the shuttle, her home, decked out for the pleasure of other men. Rich men, powerful men, cultured men._

_She looked back at Mal, his whole body tight as he fought his desire to flee this situation, these emotions. "Be your what? You friend? Your lover? Your companion? Your whore? Be your what Mal?" She knew that throwing his cruel word for her back at him was a risk, but if she didn't find out now where they stood, she knew she never would. _

_Mal's eyes clouded briefly with confusion and then anger, before he looked down and seemed to come sort of decision. He looked back at her, smiling, and finally Malcolm Reynolds said exactly the right thing at exactly the right moment._

"_Everything. Be my everything." And as Inara broke into the biggest, most real smile Mal had ever seen grace her expression, as he lowered his head to draw her into a kiss, a single thought went through his mind._

_I will love this woman forever._

And so now here he was sitting quietly in the cargo bay and NOT hiding behind a crate...it was just...more comfortable. Yup, that's all. He was Malcolm Reynolds, Captain of Serenity, former Sergeant for the Independent Army. He didn't hide from anyone. Especially not slim, stunning, former companions. Although a man couldn't fault him, iffen he were hiding.

That teacup had hurt. It'd been some time since he'd seen crockery used as a weapon.

He heard soft footsteps, followed by humming. Poking his head over the crate he saw River standing in the middle of the cargo bay, swaying softly in place, hands to her stomach as she hummed some long forgotten lullaby. He raised an eyebrow, only to quickly shuffle back behind the crate when he saw Inara enter the bay.

"River, have you seen the Captain?" Her melodic voice, usually so calm and peaceful, sounded strange, like she was reigning in some emotion he couldn't quite define. River's humming ceased, and Malcolm swore silently, sure she was doing her creepy head tilt Reader thingy.

"Negative, have not seen him." He heard Inara mumble something, before the soft padding of her slippers sounded up the cargo bay stairs. He popped out from behind the crate, surprised that River was standing directly in front of it. She had that faraway look in her eyes, before they narrowed and met his.

"Didn't lie, didn't see you. Just heard. No lie, just omission. Empty vessels make the most noise, so Inara is silent, not empty, noiseless." Mal looked confused and River gave him the look she usually saved for the males on the ship when they were being especially dense. She turned in a slow circle and Mal was about to provide a snippy reply when she abruptly turned to face him.

"Simple Simon, not a pieman, but one of knowledge. Direct irritating inquiries elsewhere." And with that she slipped away towards the mess.

Mal sighed, working his poor brain twice as hard to attempt to dissect her crazy talk.

"Go talk ta Simon." He glanced up, seeing Jayne leaning casually against the railing of the catwalk.

"Huh?" Jayne rolled his eyes, before straightening up.

"Ain't that damn hard Mal, go talk ta the Doc instead of annoyin' 'Nara anymore." He began to walk away when Mal yelled out, "What about that empty thing? About the vessels?"

The bigger man shrugged, "Reckon she just likes messing with us sometimes." With that he headed in the same direction his wife had gone. Mal grumbled quietly to himself about a lack of respect for the captain of this boat and little people talking crazy and such as he headed towards the infirmary. Time to annoy the Doc.

Inara smiled at River as the younger woman entered the mess, nodding politely at Inara's silent offer of tea. "What did you tell him?"

River rolled her eyes, "Most obvious answer eluded him, so he was sent to another to annoy. Simon will not be pleased." Inara's brow quirked up, but River cut off her protest before it had begun.

"He won't reveal, doctor-patient secret keeping, confidentiality is not conditional to status." Inara was about to question her when Jayne, who had been leaning against the doorway, spoke up.

"Simon ain't sayin' nuthin', she just sent the Cap'n there ta annoy them both." River smiled serenly up at her husband before turning back to Inara.

"Secrets secrets, are no fun, secrets secrets hurt someone. With teacups." And with that the young woman swept regally out of the room. Jayne gave Inara a quick "search me" look, heading out after his wife. Inara smiled to herself, and went to find her wayward husband.

She found him slinking out of the infirmary, where evidently Simon had grown tired of his incessant questioning. She almost smiled when he froze at the sight of her, but maintained her composure, stepping forward to take his hand and gently direct him towards her old shuttle. She didn't have any clients today, and although therapy didn't pay nearly as well as her previous occupation, she did enjoy the wider spread of clients and the different aspects of her work.

Three years had changed little about her face or body, but her clothing, once so regal and immaculate, was now more casual, although still more sumptuous than the standard crew wear on Serenity. Less make up was the only other change, and Mal had noted more than once that she was as beautiful as the day she "first rented my shuttle fer whorin'".

She sat him down in said shuttle now, and was about to offer him tea when he shot up.

"Oh no, no wiles, no tricks, just say what you gotta say. Don't go tryin' ta make this easier on me with any damn tea. Just...just do it." Mal sighed, flopping down into the cushioned seat, and put his head in his hands. Inara was furious, about to provide a biting retort, when she saw how tired Mal looked, how resigned to the worst he'd been. Idiot man, she smiled to herself, and decided to just come clean.

"Very well, no wiles. Malcolm Reynolds, husband of mine, you are going to be a father. I'm pregnant." Mal's head shot up looking across the shuttle and straight at Inara's stomach, as if he could see the outline of a baby through her clothing and skin. "You mean, you ain't leavin'? And we're gonna...be parents?"

Inara studied his face carefully and saw no anger or fear, just disbelief. She sighed, "No Mal I'm not leaving, honestly you're so insecure sometimes."

"Well I'm not the one who was acting crazy these last few weeks!"

"Crazy? Since when is having a headache considered crazy?"

"Since you end up throwing things at the captain of his boat!"

"Oh back to that now are we..."

Kaylee giggled from where she sat outside the shuttle door, remaining in her position until the predictable angry confessions of love were heard, before some very different noises began. As she stood up and walked away from the now very occupied shuttle she shook her head at the fighting pair.

Poor Cap'n and Inara's baby, weren't no way in the 'Verse that kid wasn't gonna be a lil messed up.

A/N: God these are getting harder and harder to write...it's so difficult getting the voices to work. Please review :)


	5. Simon and Kaylee

**Title: **Stupid Move

**Chapter: **Simon and Kaylee

**Pairing:** R/J, Z/W, M/I, S/K

**Disclaimers:** As before, I own nothing whatsoever

**Simon and Kaylee**

**Present Day (3 Years Post-BDM)**

"Kaylee, may I see you in the infirmary please?" Simon winced as Kaylee glared at him from her position half under the engine. He tried not to flinch when he saw she had the wrench in her hand but was relived to find she put it down and stood and followed him silently.

God how he hated it when Kaylee was mad, and up until an hour ago he had no idea why. As they walked into the infirmary Simon allowed the cool, sterile environment soothe his system, as it always had. Whilst he understood entirely River's aversion to this room, although she had gotten better over time, Simon had always taken comfort in his controlled little room. He knew where everything was (as long as Jayne hadn't made a visit), and he slipped into his surgeon mode like a comfortable glove.

He turned to the still silent Kaylee, briefly noting the smug of engine grease on her cheek, and supressing a smile at how adorable she looked.

"I have an idea of why you might be feeling a little unwell lately, and was hoping you'd let me take a blood sample for a quick test." Kaylee looked a little guilty, and Simon knew that she felt bad for her recent mood swings, although he didn't hold them against her. She nodded and bravely held out her arm for him.

He gestured for her to sit on the chair, opening a drawer and removing the needle package and a vial to place in the centrifuge. He felt rather than saw her wince as he applied rubbing alcohol to the hollow of her elbow, and slid in the needle as gently as possible.

Kaylee hated needles. It was one of the few things she hated. Needles, apricots, and when the crew was fighting. Also Reavers. Simon knew all this. He knew she would eat strawberries with every meal if she could. He knew she slept best curled into his back while he held her hands around his stomach. He knew she loved dancing despite having two left feet, and would laugh more freely than ever if he twirled her around a few times.

He knew that late at night, when she thought he was asleep, she sometimes traced the now old scar than ran along his cheek, and he knew she cried a little at the thought of almost never having had each other.

And as he watched the computer, waiting for the results to appear on his screen, he knew he'd never been more terrified than at that moment.

"_Simon, what're ya doin' out here? Cap'n wants to close up so we can get back out to the black." Kaylee walked over to where Simon stood, watching the desert landscape of the barren planet they'd landed on. The job had paid well and luckily no one had been injured, but it was the fifth job in a row that they'd been on a planet like this. One without any nice places for a meal, without theatres or beautiful architecture._

_The Simon of a year ago, before Miranda had changed them all, would have mourned these beacons of civilisation, mourned the loss of a life that now seemed a million years ago. Today's Simon was different. He had hoped for somewhere beautiful for this, somewhere special and memorable._

_He turned to the woman who now stood beside him. It was night, black taking over the land merely a few hundred meters in front of them. The ships artificial light glowed from various openings, casting odd shadows on the concerned features of Kaylee's face. He looked upwards at the billions of bright stars that were now visible planetside, and found himself chuckling at the fact that he longed to be back in the black, back on their ship, their home. He knew that no matter how many stars he saw none would shine as brightly as her. When he turned to face her she looked worried. "Simon, what's wrong?" He took a breath._

"_I thought I'd need somewhere amazing. Somewhere with jewels and rich colours, somewhere with expensive champagne and overpriced food. I thought I'd need a huge show of everything, some grand spectacle to show fully my appreciation. I thought it would have to be a Core world, and that I'd need buckets of money or power or both."_

_Kaylee looked confused while he spoke, and he knew he needed to get to the point._

"_I don't need any of that." He dropped down to one knee, taking out the small box, holding it open to reveal the ring. A piece of metal from the engine, discarded but still important, had been fused with the end of a scalpel he'd needed no longer. The warm bronze engine metal had been twisted an welded together with the bright shining surgical steel to form a slim band of twined colour. Resting in the centre was a tiny diamond, one he'd found months ago in a stall on Persephone. He looked up at her face._

"_I just need you to say yes. Because anywhere you are will be amazing to me. Marry me Kaylee." The pause in that moment lasted a lifetime but Simon needn't have worried. Her beautiful face lit up brighter than he'd ever seen it, and she'd jumped on him, kissin his face and neck and saying yes over and over again as she cried and cried._

_From their position on the ground they heard clapping, hoots, whoops and hollers from the ramp of Serenity. The entire crew, including little baby Jason who was wrapped tightly in Zoe's arms, were applauding. Happy smiles, ribald jokes, and tears all fell around the happy couple. As they were led inside to celebrate Simon glanced out again at the barren landscape. The beauty that had been there just moments ago was gone, but that was ok._

_He was following it inside the ship. It would be wherever she was._

The results lit up the screen and suddenly the terror Simon had felt a moment ago was gone. He turned to Kaylee, who watched him anxiously, trying hard not to ask the million questions running through her head. She failed.

"Simon, is it bad? What's wrong? I've felt strange for ages, and I keep throwing up and I know I've been horrible to you lately and I'm so sorry what's the matter? Is it really awful?" Kaylee was tearing up and Simon quickly crossed the room and pulled her upright into the tightest hug he'd ever given her. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, his smile wide and joyful.

"Mrs. Tam, you're pregnant." Kaylee's eyes widened, filled with happy tears, and she opened her mouth to say how happy she was, how amazing they'd be as parents, how lucky she felt.

Simon reflected later that even the vomit on his shirt hadn't ruined the moment.

A/N: Simon and Kaylee are just so lovely, I love the idea of Simon maturing and changing as time passes. Please review :)


	6. Jayne and River

**Title:** Stupid Move

**Chapter: **Jayne and River

**Pairings: **R/J, Z/W, S/K, M/I

**Disclaimer:** If you haven't got it by now you've got a problem – not mine!

**A/N: **Ok this is my favourite pairing, although I know some people are against it. However it was also the hardest to write, so I'm really hoping it comes out well.

**Jayne and River**

**Present Day (3 Years Post-BDM)**

Jayne scowled. He'd searched everywhere for his tiny wife, ever since she'd flitted out of the mess after her talk with Inara. Three gorram times now he'd found her in the cargo bay, humming that strange song and refusing to answer his questions about why she was there, only smiling in that serene, all seeing way she had.

He stalked silently through the corridor's of Serenity, not a small feat given his size, but he wasn't the best tracker this side of Persephone without cause. He stopped and inhaled deeply, searching for a specific scent. There were the strong perfumes of Inara, the leather that could only be Mal. Zoe's leather smell was there too, but it was fainter now, mixed with baby powder. Kaylee and Simon weren't around, although there was the faintest hint of that sterile alcohol smell the Doc had. Book, with his scent of musty pages was also not present.

There it was. Apples and vanilla and cinammon. The faintest fragrance of the bunch, but luckily Jayne didn't need much to follow that smell.

_The first time he'd noticed her as something other than the crazy girl hadn't been because of her smell. Back then her smell was just that weird medical odour sick people get, the result of drugs and withdrawal. Sneaking around like a little ghost, he used to give anything to avoid her and that smell. _

_That was before the Mr. Universe's moon. Before the Reavers. Before the blast doors opened and revealed an unholy animal. A blood splattered angel standing rampant against a field of grotesquely massacred bodies. A fellow predator surveying it's handiwork and awaiting the next call to arms as the Alliance soliders stormed the room._

_The seconds before the Operative gave the order to stand down were the longest of Jayne' s life. She stood, still as a statue but no less prepared to fight. Fight for her family, her brother, her crew and her home. Fight for the need of it, the hell of it, the thrill of it. Just to fight. _

_Jayne was drawn in two very different directions, longing to join in the fight with her, to battle in those gruesome bodies next to the tiny slip of violence. And another desire, this one just as strong, to throw down his weapon, surrender to her on his knees, bury his face in her stomach and beg to have her. To offer himself as sheild and protector and fighter and lover. To devour ever inch of her with his hands and tongue and teeth and have her to the same. To feel bloody trails as she scoured him with her nails, as he possessed her and was he himself possessed._

_In the days afterwards as they recovered he couldn't stop thinking of the girl. As she wandered from hospital room to hospital room she looked exhausted and frail, though her eyes were peaceful and calm. The first time she came to his room he was drowsy from the effects of the painkillers they'd used on him. He'd barely been able to lift a hand, but just managed to point to the chair in the room. He'd had a hooded sweatshirt retrieved from the wreckage that was their home. He tried to tell himself that it was just to keep him warm, and had nothing to do with the slim, pale ghost who shivered as she checked on the injured crew. _

_She met his drowsy eyes with her large, all knowing ones, and nodded once, a small smile gracing her perfect mouth. She'd put it on straight away, and the only thing Jayne remembered thinking before sleep claimed him was "Girl should wear my skivvies more often..."_

_She'd returned the next day, sitting gracefully in the chair by his bed, watching him as he watched her. Neither said anything. Not a sound was made in the two hours she spent in that chair. But when she'd left Jayne felt a loss unlike any he'd felt before, and his hand burned where she'd briefly rested her fingertips._

_Four weeks after the hell that was Miranda the crew, and their flying home, were pronounced healthy. People clung to each other more than they ever had. Dinners were now solely family time, and breakfast and lunch were quickly heading the same way. Games were played in the cargo bay daily, hoop ball and horseshoes, as well as more ridiculous concepts. The latest being Kaylee's idea of hide and seek._

"_Jayne, it's your turn. Count to 50, we'll hide, and when you find someone they have to head to the mess. I left out some of my engine brew so it should be fun!" Jayne had grumbled half heartedly but the happy smile on River's face had quelled his objections. Maybe iffen he found her he'd be able to sneak a kiss. "Ok, go. 1, 2, 3..."_

_Book maintained that he was too old for such games and went straight to the mess, eyes gleaming at the thought of first dibs on the wine bottle. Simon was the first found, with Kaylee not exactly far behind. Jayne would've made a nasty comment about the position he found them in but couldn't help grinning at Kaylee's happy face, settling for a suggestive leer at the Doc. Simon took it in his stride and grinned back as he followed Kaylee to the mess._

_Inara was next, hidden in a cabinet in the bridge. "'Nara, you ever wanna actually be hidden, try wearin' less perfume." She'd flounced off towards the mess but he'd caught her smile and eye roll._

_Wash was next, followed by Zoe who had simply sat quietly in their bunk until found. Jayne wasn't surprised by her lack of participation, after all she now had a little bump to her usually flat stomach, and was pretty inclined to distraction. The whole crew had taken Zoe's pregnancy as their own good luck symbol, and there was no doubt that Serenity's first child was going to be swamped with obscene amounts of attention._

_Mal had hidden carefully in a crate full of bread, a gift from their healers, but although the smell of bread covered his own scent he still failed to place the lid back on properly. Finally he just had the girl to find. As her strolled the corridor's he stopped in front of his bunk and, on a whim, dropped down._

_He looked around carefully. He was sure he'd heard something. As he approached the far end of his bed he barely had time to turn to see her duck out from under the bed and run up the ladder. He flew up after her, just catching up as she entered the mess, grabbing her around the waist with both large hands. She was so small his fingertips almost touched. He spun her like a little ragdoll, lifting her until she was at his eye level, and froze at the mischevious glint in her eye._

"_Jayne, put the girl down. You won, we get it." Mal rolled his eyes before turning back to watch a slightly tiddly Simon attempt to stand. "Bad...bad ape-man." The doctor dissolved into giggles._

_Jayne hadn't taken his eyes off River. Those huge brown eyes of hers were framed by long, thick black lashes. Her skin was like fine porcelin, and his thumbs brushed the underside of small but supple breasts. Her thick chocolate hair was gleaming and curling around her shoulders, brushed for the first time in god knows how long. He could feel it tickling his hands has it fell down her back in a tumbling mass. And she smelt...tamade she smelt like apples and cinnamon and vanilla. Underneath all her meds that's what River Tam smelt like. He wanted to inhale her, to fall asleep wrapped around her, to put his last name as hers, to see that flat stomach full with his child, the feel those long, lean dancers legs wrapped around him. He wanted to mark and claim her for everyone to see, wanted to be marked in return._

_As she ran a small pink tongue over her full lips he knew he had to say something. Felt the whole crew staring at him. He shook his head to clear the haze of lust from his eyes and looked to Mal._

"_Nah Mal, ain't puttin' 'er down. Think I'll keep her." And with that he left, carrying River down towards his bunk._

_There were shouts from a drunken Mal and Simon, a murmering from Book regarding a special hell, and even Wash nearly stood up._

_But Inara had seen the soft look in Jayne's eyes a week ago while River was telling him a story._

_And Kaylee had seen Jayne's face while he carried a sleeping River from the mess to her bedroom._

_And Zoe knew that sometimes things that looked ill fitting to others were in fact a perfect fit._

_**Click**_

_The sound of Zoe's mare's leg being cocked silenced everyone. Before anyone could say a word River poked her head in the doorway._

"_Simon?" Simon took in his sister's wide, happy smile. The joyful look in her eyes, which seemed ancient and young at the same time._

"_Yes mei mei?" River smiled cheekily. "I'm going to keep him too." And with one last significant look at her brother she flitted back down the hallway, where Jayne's bellow of "Girl git your pi gu back here," could be heard._

_Mal watched Simon. Simon thought. He thought about ballet and dinosaurs fighting the war of independence. He thought about medications and fits and throwing up apples. He thought about Miranda. He thought about Kaylee. He thought about River turning 18 a week ago. He thought about finding his tired mei mei in the chair in Jayne's hospital room, watching over him as he slept. He thought about Jayne's protective hand around her waist when he helped her onto the mule a few days ago. He thought of River, happy and laughing, watching the big man chase after her when she'd taken his mother's hat._

_Mal clicked in front of Simon's eyes. "Well, airlock time?" Simon looked around at the crew, seeing everyone fit together despite being so different. Zoe watched him carefully, her gun holstered but looking ready to fight. Kaylee looked thrilled and nervous, whilst Inara maintained her airy composure. Book looked thoughtful, Wash looked confused, and Mal...looked like he was waiting._

"_No. River hates it when people take her things."_

And that had been that. Two weeks afterwards Jayne had asked River to marry him, and two weeks after that they were back on Nayre, his home planet. It might've seemed sudden but anyone who knew Jayne knew he did what made him happy. And making River happy mad him happy. Plus, he wanted people to know she belonged to someone. His ma had bawled her eyes out, hugging at River and saying how happy she was. When River had walked down that isle, Simon on one side and Mal on the other, Jayne knew he'd done the right thing. The simple sheath made her look like a lily, long curls laid with a wreath of honeysuckle.

When Book had pronounced them man and wife she'd looked up at him with those all seeing eyes and he'd known he'd found forever. He'd picked her straight up and kissed her like she was a life line, stopping only when Mal gave him a firm kick in the shin to draw his attention back to his wedding reception. He had fingered his thick wedding band all night, glad that he belonged to someone too.

That night he'd inhaled apples and cinammon and vanilla.

'Ceptin' he couldn't gorram find her now. Finally he stopped at an airvent in the cargo bay, and smelt the faintest increase in her scent. He dragged her out and sat her on a crate. She'd simply smiled, despite his scowl, and stroked his cheek with that delicate little hand of hers.

"Baby what's goin' on?" He didn't ask anything else, and like always she didn't ask him to elaborate. It had quickly caught on for Jayne that for a man not agreeable to sharing his feelings being married to a Reader sure was handy. She took one of his hands, the large tan paw engulfing her small pale one, and directed it to her stomach. Jayne looked at her in confusion. She rolled her eyes and took his head in both her hands and drew his cheek to her stomach. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, before he became aware of a light tapping on his shoulder.

Tap-tap. Tap-tap. Tap-tap.

"Quiet now, barely there, but louder later. Lub dub, lub dub, lub dub. Life." Jayne pulled his head up and looked down at River, who smiled shyly up at him from her position on the crate. He knew how ridiculous they sometimes looked, him being a foot and a half taller and about 150 pounds bigger than her, him dark and grizzled to her pale perfection, but in that moment he didn't care.

He looked at his tiny wife with awe and disbelief. "You mean...?" River nodded.

"Brown eyes are dominant but hers will be blue." Jayne climbed up on the crate behind her pressing his back to the wall of the cago bay, and pulled her between his legs, her back pressed against his chest, her feet tucked up under her as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, one under her bent knees, the other around her back, his palm resting against her flat stomach.

They sat quietly for ten minutes, basking in each others joy, before Jayne opened his mouth to speak.

"No, husband.

"But baby-girl it's a great name."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Too many expectations to live up to."

"But River..."

"We're not naming her Vera."

A/N: I love Rayne so much, such a weird couple. He's so tactile so I thought his obsession and love for River would be more likely to build from that than anything else. I hope I got everything across alright. Please review. One chapter to go!


	7. The Reveal

**Title:** Stupid Move

**Chapter:** The Reveal

**Pairings:** R/J, Z/W, S/K, M/I

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah blah ass is covered I own nothing.

**A/N: **The final of this little series!

**The Reveal**

**Present Day (3 Years Post-BDM)**

"Hey everybody, we've got an annoucement to make so get your pi gu's to the mess double time!" Mal grinned as he let go of the comm button and dragged a smiling Inara towards the mess. He entered the dining room, finding only Kaylee and Simon were already there. The flush to Kaylee's cheeks and the smile on Simon's face read loud and clear as to what the couple had just been up to.

'Cept Kaylee looked bout ready to pop she was so excited. "Simon, are we allowed to tell people yet?" Simon smiled at Inara whose eyes widened but when he lifted a brow she nodded her head conspiritorily. "Actually bao bei the Captain wanted to annouce something first, maybe we should wait until afterwards. Kaylee pouted but nodded, excited for her turn.

Wash and Zoe entered next, sitting down next to each other and grasping hands on the table. They smiled secretively to one another. Book entered next, slipping quietly into one of the spare chairs. Finally Jayne came bursting into the room, a giggling River in his arms as he boomed loudly.

"We're havin' a kid!" The room stood silent for a second before all hell broke loose. Kaylee stood up, "No you idiot we're havin' the little one, Simon just tested me earlier!" Jayne looked slightly flummoxed and glanced at River who said "shhhhh", pressing a finger to her mouth.

Mal looked outraged, "What the hell're ya talkin' bout Jayne, Inara's pregnant." Wash's eyes went wide at this, "Ummm, yeah about that, Zoe kinda is too."

The women of Serenity looked confused at first, except for River, but soon Kaylee burst out. "Oh my god we're all pregnant? Oh this is so exciting, Zoe you have to tell us all about it, Inara when did you find out, River you're so little you're gonna look ruttin' funny with a big ol' belly!" Kaylee babbled happily as she grabbed Inara and Zoe by and arm each and dragged them towards Inara's old shuttle. She yelled over her shoulder, "River you better be coming!"

River smiled at her husband, pressing a quick kiss on his cheek before slipping out of his arms and in the direction of the other ladies. The mess was silent. Four men who had just found out they were going to be father's, one for the second time, looked at each other. Wash spoke first.

"All of them?" Mal was quick to follow Wash's train of thought.

"Nine months with...and all of them...and we're...how?" Jayne raised a sardonic eyebrow, "Cap'n iffen ya ain't figured it out by now maybe 'Nara can give ya a lesson." Mal glared.

"You're sayin' you planned this? Any of you?"

"Nope."

"No."

"Not exactly."

Each man whipped his head towards Simon. "The hell do you mean not exactly?" Simon sighed at Mal's question.

"Remember when they all go the flu a while back? The anti-biotics can mess with the birth control shot. I didn't think about it at the time since the newer medications have no effect but now I know we were using some of the older ones. Effective against the flu, and unfortunately against birth control."

Wash looked at Simon from his chair and asked in an uncharacteristically quiet voice, "Do you guys remember when Zoe was pregnant?"

Each man went quiet for a moment before dawning terror filled their eyes.

"The nausea."

"The mood swings."

"Those weird cravin's."

"And now it's not one, but four of them." Each man looked the other in the eye as they sat around the large table. Simon promptly fainted. By the time he came to Jayne had produced an enormous bottle of whisky and five glasses. Each man sat somberly for a moment before a small noise sounded. They turned towards Book's end of the table.

There was a snort, then a chuckle, then a giggle, and finally an eruption of laughter from the older man. He couldn't catch his breath, he clutched his stomach and did his darndest not to fall out of his chair. As the giggles finally subsided Jayne quirked an eyebrow at the preacher.

"Yer livin' on this boat too ya know." Book sobered instantly, and sighed. "Well then, I guess there's only one thing to do." Each man nodded in turn, settling in to get good and drunk.

Later that night an immaculate ex-companion entered the mess and took her babbling husband by the hand, leading him down to their bunk.

A warrior woman and the man who made her laugh held each other close in bed, dreaming of their future together.

A mechanic and a doctor dozed in a hammock in the engine room, fingers intwined, smiles on both of their faces.

And a Shepherd with secrets watched from the catwalk as cold-hearted mercenary held his little wife with her back against his chest, his large hands splayed across her stomach, as they swayed slowly in place to music that only she could hear.

The End

A/N: This was so much fun to write! I'm contemplating doing a sequel to this story but I would really love some more feedback from readers so I know which direction to take it in. Thanks to everybody who read this, hopefully you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know your thoughts, complimentary or constructive, on both this story and possibly a sequel!

Cheers,

Th Frisky Firelily


End file.
